


Bad Boys Get Spanked

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [50]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linkara is well-known for his unstoppable work ethic. But sometimes when he goes too far, someone needs to whack some sense into him - in more ways than one. Prompt #3 for the Kink Meme Fill-A-Thon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys Get Spanked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Secret Treehouse 2016 Kink Meme Fill-A-Thon.
> 
> Lifetimes can also be found on my Dreamwidth at http://nerdcredred.dreamwidth.org/.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own the characters, the shows, or the people who portray the characters. These stories are meant as a work of fiction and are fair use. Please support the creators by watching their videos, letting the ads play, buying their DVDs and merchandise, and/or contributing to their Patreon(s). "Bad Boys Get Spanked" is performed by The Pretenders.

Linkara stood trembling in a cool, darkened room, his hands bound behind his back with a thick, though surprisingly soft rope made of cotton. He hadn't felt this vulnerable in quite some time; most of his clothes had been taken during the ambush, leaving him currently in only a plain white T-shirt and his boxers. He was also quite tired, having just come off a row of all-nighters thanks to increasing the number of personal request slots on his Patreon account. Marathoning a few tokusatsu series had taken more out of him than a round with Mechakara, and the comic lover found himself alternating between shivering and shaking his head to stay awake. He needed to be alert for whenever his captor returned... 

Linkara's head snapped up when he heard a door open, but a bright light caused him to blink rapidly. "Damn it, that wasn't funny!" he snapped, wishing his hands were free so that he could rub his eyes. "None of this is, but I'm sure it gave you quite the laugh, so if you're done enjoying my misery, why don't you untie me and we can forget any of this ever happened, okay?"

Harvey stood close to the foot of the bed, crossing his arms and appraising his captive with a stern expression. "I don't know why you want me to untie you so soon, Kid, since I don't recall you putting up much of a fight to begin with. Though it's easy to see why you couldn't fight me off: you've been running yourself ragged this past week." 

Linkara's cheeks reddened slightly and he made a show of tugging on his the rope that bound him, albeit a weak one. "I didn't put up a fight because you jumped me while I was barely awake. Do you really think I wanted to end my night like this?" 

Harvey's brow furrowed deeper in an attempt to showcase how serious his words were. "You know, I shouldn't have to literally tie you down to get you to take a load off now and then. I also shouldn't have to find you on the verge of passing out over your desk because you don't know when to stop and give yourself a rest."

Linkara glanced away; annoyed by the smirk Harvey now bore. Clearly he thought otherwise, but Linkara was not so willing to give in to that admission. 

"So, if you're not gonna rein yourself in, then I guess I've got no choice but to take matters into my own hands." Harvey stepped a bit closer, tracing a light finger from Linkara's temple down the line of his jaw, his eyes gleaming as he felt him shiver.

"Ahh," Linkara gasped, a warm sensation traveling along his cool and surprisingly sensitive skin, eliciting a trail of goosebumps and a surge of blood to his nether regions. He quickly pressed his legs together, hoping his arousal wasn't visible. "You c-can keep your hands to yourself, thanks. I don't need them tonight, just like I don't need to be scolded like a damn two year old." Linkara fixed the singer with a stubborn glare and once again struggled to free his hands. "Now let me go, Harvey. I'm not playing around with you."

Harvey, being nobody's fool, had easily noticed the way that Linkara's body reacted to his touch. His smirk returned when he saw the younger man press his legs together in a vain attempt to hide his feelings, but that was fine with him. He'd be getting Linkara to admit the truth about everything soon enough. Victories over Linkara were difficult to obtain, but Harvey had no intention of emerging from this confrontation as the loser. 

"I'm not playing around with you either, Kid, and frankly if the shoe fits then you should wear it. You've been acting like a little brat lately thanks to not getting the proper amount of shut-eye, so if you're gonna keep having such a sharp tongue then I'll just have to do something about it." 

"I have not!" Linkara snapped, in perfect bratty fashion. "I've been working my ass off for all of you freeloaders and I'd like a little appreciation instead of this crap!" 

Harvey shook his head, dismissing Linkara's claims instantly, and pointed to the bed, a sharp look entering his eyes. "Get over there and be quick about it. If you need further persuasion to listen to me, I've got no problem providing that for you."

Linkara huffed and turned his back on the singer, fully intent on ignoring any and all orders. "If you want me on the bed, you can untie me and allow me to walk over like an adult. Otherwise, I'm not moving."

Harvey grit his jaw and cracked his knuckles, ready to use all the energy he had to win this battle of wills.

"Oh, is that so? Well, if you're not gonna be agreeable, then I guess I'll just have to get you moving myself." Harvey grabbed Linkara and dragged him over towards the bed, grinning as Linkara tried and failed to struggle out of his grip. 

"Damn it! Let go! Harvey, I'm not joking!" Linkara growled, thrashing about helplessly and ultimately failing to do much of anything other than tire himself out even more. 

"Hey, where's all that fight now, Kid? C'mon, shouldn't it be easy for the big strong leader to take on an old man like me? Or are you finally gonna admit that you need to charge your batteries?" Linkara continued to squirm and protest, struggling feebly against the bonds around his wrists, but only succeeding in tiring himself out even more. Soon all Harvey had to do was give a light flick of wrist, and Linkara's upper half was pinned down against the bed, his rear positioned nicely in the air. Linkara landed on the bed panting and red-faced, and thoroughly humiliated at being unable to stop Harvey from taking full control of the situation. 

"Say, that's quite a position you've found yourself in, Kid. What's the matter, can't seem to get yourself up? Well, you know me; I always take advantage of a good thing..." Harvey's wolfish grin grew larger, along with one other part of his body, as he began tugging down Linkara's boxers past his thighs.

Linkara's humiliation which only intensified once his bare bottom and rock-hard cock were exposed to the chilled night air. Linkara squeaked and his body grew flush with embarrassment and arousal as he desperately tried to stand back up. 

"S-stop it, Harvey! You can't do this and-ah!" Linkara let out a yelp, his bottom tingling from a light slap he had not been prepared for. "Ow! Damn it, Harvey! Ow! Ow, stop! Stop! Oh, fu-frig you, asshole!"

Harvey wasted no time in lifting his hand up once more and bringing it down a bit more firmly against Linkara's rear, knowing that it was long past time to teach him a lesson over not taking proper care of himself. Encouraged by the reaction he was getting, he lifted his hand again and began to bring it down over and over with a rapidly increasing intensity, Linkara's soft cheeks quickly turning a light shade of red. 

"Do you really want me to stop, Kid? Or are you adding lies to the long list of things you've been messing up on lately?" 

"Damn it! Stop! Ohhh God stop..." Linkara hissed, afraid to say much for fear of his true feelings slipping out. Every whack on his behind sent a jolt of electricity straight to his cock, his erection rock-hard and starting to leak onto Harvey's pristine sheets. 

When he realized this, Harvey paused his blows for a moment so that he could push Linkara's legs apart, easily breaking through Linkara's weak attempt at resisting this action. "Well, what do we have here?" Harvey murmured sensually, running light fingertips along Linkara's length, knowing he was touching it much more gently than Linkara would prefer. Linkara would have to start coughing up the truth if he wanted to get more.

"Ah! No!" Linkara wailed, his face burning when Harvey started to finger his cock. "Don't! Stop! Don't... stop..." His hips rocked involuntarily and he groaned when the contact ended before yelping as his bottom received another round of slaps. 

"Someone's enjoying this a lot more than they expected to, aren't they?"

"No! Damn you... stop, p-please..." 

"Still lying, huh? I guess that means you're ready for more round two." Harvey chuckled deeply as he brought his hand up once again and started to smack both cheeks in a steady rhythm. Linkara's bottom soon grew hot and sore, but the slaps continued without pause.

"Imagine if your fans could see you like this," Harvey chided, voice cold and delighted with the power he wielded. "The Champion of the World, the savior of humanity, helpless and horny, getting spanked to the verge of tears and loving every second of it. If you're so determined to work, why don't I set the camera up so we can make a very special episode?" 

"No!" Linkara moaned, too sore and desperate to cum to think of much of anything. "Please don't!" 

"And why shouldn't I?" Harvey pinched his red-hot cheeks, smiling darkly at each whimper evoked from his boyfriend. "What have you learned from this?"

Linkara squirmed even more desperately beneath Harvey's hands, his resolve breaking by the minute. "I've learned that you're a huge jerk-ow ow ow! Stop, oh god, stop!" Linkara begged as Harvey resumed his blows, each one causing his cock to throb harder and harder. 

"Tell me what you've learned, Kid, or I can make this lesson go on all night." In an even crueler act of vengeance, Harvey reached between Linkara's legs once more and gave his cock a few firm strokes, but pulled his fingers away long before Linkara was satisfied, causing his desperate boyfriend to cry out weakly. "You know this is for your own good, Linkara. Be a good boy and tell me what you need, now!" Harvey ordered, striking two particularly sharp blows and eagerly anticipating the reaction.

"Oh fuck me!" Linkara screamed, his body aching, the curse inevitable. He had never wanted, no, needed this more than he did right now and he was finally willing to admit it. "I've learned to-ow! To not push myself too hard! To take care of myself! I'll be a good boy, but you-ow! Damn it! You have to take care of me now, Harvey! Please!" he begged, his eyes starting to leak as he rubbed against the singer's warm fingers still lazily encircling his cock. "Please take me... fuck me like never before! I can't stand it any longer so take me, Harvey!"

Harvey unleashed a low moan when at last Linkara started to beg, his willpower worn so thin he'd be unable to stop himself even if he'd wanted to at that point. He opened the nightstand drawer and rifled through it for some lube and a condom, grabbing them while unbuckling his belt and tugging down his dress slacks with one hand. 

"I knew I'd get you to show off that dirty mouth one day," he hissed in arousal as he coated his fingers, thrusting one then two fingers deep into Linkara, relishing in his loud moans of pleasure and wanton cries for more. Harvey rolled on the condom quickly through long habit and gave himself a generous coating of lube before bending over Linkara's body and gripping his hips tightly. 

"Ahhh, fuck," Harvey moaned as he finally pushed inside Linkara's tight rear. He also kept his swearing to a minimum for Linkara's sake, but when Linkara was indulging he definitely did too. "You're so tight, baby; you've needed this huge cock, haven't you?" he taunted, plunging his length inside over and over as he bent to kiss up his spine to the back of his neck. "You were just waiting for me to come along and whip you into shape, weren't you? Tell me how much you want it, Linkara!" Harvey ordered, power surging through his veins as he reached around and began to pump Linkara's cock in earnest, knowing he was heading rapidly towards the edge.

Linkara shuddered, both shamed and delighted that he'd given in to his baser instincts, his body slick with sweat and ready for whatever Harvey would be gracious enough to give him. He cried out in joy when he felt the singer plunge into him, panting and nodding deliriously as his arousal overwhelmed him. 

"I need it!" he cried. "I've been dreaming of your huge cock inside me for so long! I want it! I want you to fuck me so hard I can't sit down tomorrow!" He groaned and grunted as Harvey pushed in deeper, each thrust brushing against his sweet spot, causing his eyes to roll back into his head. Moist lips and eager fingers tormented his flesh and Linkara howled as an errant slap to his ass sent him over the edge. He screamed Harvey's name and a few other words he would never repeat in public before sinking to his knees, a sweaty but satisfied mess, and laid his head upon Harvey's bed until his vision was no longer blurred with tears. "Oh my God..."

"Linkara, oh god! Baby, yes, so good! Ohhh!" Harvey shouted as he spent himself inside Linkara, both of their bodies shaken to their core from the force of their orgasms. He panted for breath for a few moments as he shakily pulled out, gasping softly in surprise as he watched Linkara sink to the floor. He quickly bent down to untie the binds from around his wrists before carefully lifting his body onto the bed and helping his head settle against the pillows. Harvey rubbed his wrists tenderly before drawing him into his arms, already able to tell that Linkara was definitely down for the count now. 

"That's it, just catch your breath. I've got you, sweetheart," he murmured warmly as he pressed several kisses to his cheeks and forehead.

"Mmm... Harv..." Linkara couldn't manage much more than a few gasped words, but he soaked in every loving touch from his boyfriend and sighed in contentment as he was smothered in kisses. "

"That really wore you out, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did," he admitted, stubbornness gone as satisfied comfort washed over him. "But sometimes I need that tough love you're so willing to provide, so I can't say anything but thank you." 

"I know my way of doing things might be blunt, but you know you worry me when you don't take a rest when it's clear you need one. You may be a hero, but even heroes gotta take care of themselves," Harvey told him as he gently rolled his body over, reaching for a bottle of lotion on the nightside table. He poured a decent amount into his hands and rubbed it on his tingling flesh lovingly, smiling as Linkara let out several pleasured sighs at the contact. Hands that had once seemed strong and unbending were now soft and gentle with his aching bottom. When it was over, Linkara rested his head on Harvey's chest and smiled in utter satisfaction. 

"Let me take care of some of your burdens for you, Kid. How about you spend the day in bed with me tomorrow? I'll be at your beck and call for whatever you need." Harvey promised, slipping the covers over him and taking him into his arms again.

"How could I turn down an offer like that? In fact, I don't think I'll leave this bed for a week. Hope you don't mind sharing that long," Linkara said with a soft laugh as he snuggled deeper under the covers.

"I don't mind at all," Harvey said with complete sincerity as he flicked off the lightswitch, drawing the younger man closer to him as they snuggled into unconsciousness. "Knowing that you'll be right here and cared for is everything I could ask for in this world. Just promise me you'll cut back on the all-nighters. If you need to watch some weird Japanese show for a review or something, have Twinkle Toes assist you. You know he's dying to have another cameo." 

Linkara laughed. "You got that right. Okay, from now on I won't go it alone, and I won't abandon my bed for more than a day."

"Thanks, Kid." Harvey kissed Linkara's forehead once again, wrapping his arms around him and closing his eyes, satisfied from a job well done in taking care of his champion. "I love you, sweetheart. Sleep well."


End file.
